Secrets At The Office
by aquafina98
Summary: Ben and Kate have some big news that they don't want anyone to know about.Spoilers included.
1. 20 minutes in hell

12:30 a.m.

"shh we have to be quiet," Kate whispered to Ben. "Were in a closet on the first floor! No one is going to catch us I promise." "I know I'm sorry it's just that you know as well as I do if were caught will be the talk of the office." "Well one day this place is going to be called Reed, Grogan, and Grogan and people will put two and two together." "I realize that it's just I don't want everyone to know about our business." "Is that such a bad thing I mean I'm sick of hiding in closets and not being able to talk to you in front of people without yelling and bickering?" "Come on admit it. It's a little fun." "You drive me absolutely crazy sometimes." "That's why you love me though right?" "That and you're extremely good looking." "Oh shut up," Kate said sneaking one last kiss before gathering herself and opening the door.

* * *

><p>12:42 a.m.<p>

Just as she open the door Leo was standing right outside with a smirk on his face. Kate gave a quick smile and walked away as quickly as her pink heels would let her .Then popped out Ben who was surprised and a little nervous to see Leo standing outside the door and Kate nowhere to be found. "Hey." Ben said trying to avoid eye contact as he walked away. Leo followed and said "So what's going on with you two?" with a silly smirk. "What do you mean?" replied Ben running up the stairs. "I mean you and Kate hiding in a dark closet together in the middle of the day." "Oh that we do that from time to time to catch up on cases and what not." "Mm ok, well that's the worst excuse I've ever heard. I expected better from you." "Really," Ben asked in a shocked tone. "No," Leo said and walked off.

* * *

><p>12:45 a.m. to 12:50 a.m.<p>

"Hey," Ben whispered as he walked into Kate's office. "Hey" Kate responding in the same tone, mocking him. "Is anyone in here?" "No. Why?" "Are you serious? We almost just got caught in a closet together." "I thought you didn't care what people thought." "I don't but that doesn't mean I want people to find out about us from someone else." "So what how were you thinking of telling people were engaged? A party?" "Yes actually I thought we would tell everyone at the office party later this week." "Are you serious?" "Yes. Completely in fact." "I just don't know if I could stand up there and just tell a room full of people that were getting married, especially because no one even knew we were dating." "Well were going to have to do it sometime and you won't be alone. I'll be right there beside you." "Did I ever tell you that I love you," Kate said as she leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. At that moment Kate's door slid open revealing a shocked Lauren. Not knowing what to do Lauren ran. Behind her was Kate trying to keep up the same high speed.


	2. Wait

"Lauren wait. Please," Kate yelled down the long hall. "Out of all the things you've done to get a reaction out of me this is the worst." "You think this thing with Ben is a joke?" "Well what else am I supposed to think?" "Maybe you could take a second to see that I'm in love with him." "This coming from a woman who not that long ago called him a self-serving viper." "Yes it is. I thought that you would be a little more understanding. We've come so far in our relationship; I don't know I thought you would care about my feelings. But if you can't even consider the idea of me and Ben then maybe were not as close as I thought."


	3. The Beginning of the End

"Are you ready to do this?" "I guess." "Kate?" "What?" "Are you still thinking about what Lauren said?" "No." "Kate come on." "Fine. I'm worried how people will react. If my own step-mother can't accept our relationship how do you think other people will take it?" "I know you're worried but it will be fine." "And what if it isn't? What if people start talking or treating us different?" "Well then I guess will be firing a few people," Ben joked making Kate smile. "It's not funny," Kate said trying to hide her smirk. "Look Kate we love each other and that's all that matters." There was a short pause. "All right. Let's do this." Kate reached for Ben's hand and intertwined their fingers.


End file.
